


Morning Amusements

by Shae_C



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, complete fluff, dorks sharing a bed, finding out each other is ticklish, learning more things about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_C/pseuds/Shae_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian learns something new about Bull, and is wholly amused by the mischief he can cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Amusements

**Author's Note:**

> adoribull fic prompt - one of them finding out the other is ticklish? something fluffy.  
> 

The sun had just started to peek over the horizon and Dorian groaned as the light began invading his sleep. Somewhere in the back of his mind he cursed the hole in Bull’s wall again as he curled up further into his lover’s side. It was far to early to be up on a day they didn’t have to be. He still felt boneless after last night, the memories pleasantly replaying through his mind. They’d finally been able to use the new ropes Bull acquired after their last mission. Dorian had been skeptical at first, but when tested beyond a reasonable limit, the deep pink and purple silk threads had intertwined into wholly unbreakable ropes.

_‘Think I found a new rope guy, Kadan.’ Bull had been grinning like an idiot afterward when he was massaging Dorian’s back._

_‘Mmm. I should add that to the list of ‘things I never expected to hear in bed.’ Dorian hummed._

_‘You keep a list?’_

_‘For posterity. That way I can catalog your particularly bad puns.’_

The night had ended in warmth, safety, and assurance his lover would be there in the morning. All were things Dorian was still getting used to in bed. 

A faint smile tugged at his mouth as he finally opened his eyes just a bit to take in Bull’s sleeping form next to him. The qunari’s soft snores rumbled throughout the room like distant thunder and his arm was wrapped around Dorian’s shoulders. It was in moments like this, the softer ones before full consciousness, when he realized just how hard he’d fallen for Bull. It was both exciting and terrifying at the same time.

Dorian absentmindedly noticed the bruises on his wrist from the ropes last night as he traced Bull’s chest with his fingers. He could still feel a slight sting, but also a tingle from the cream Bull had rubbed into the marks after, followed by soft kisses to it, as well every other bruise he’d acquired.

As his hand moved over Bull’s chest something caught his attention when his fingers brushed the skin just above Bull’s ribs. A sudden snort replaced Bull’s snoring and a corner of his mouth tugged upward as he sloppily slapped at Dorian’s hand.

“Donmph…hhhhnn…” he was back to snoring within a few seconds, though the smile stayed.

Dorian blinked for a moment, using his other hand to rub some sleep from his eyes. That was a new reaction. As realization dawned his smile grew and he wriggled his fingers against Bull’s side again.

Once more there was the same reaction, but this time there was more of a subdued chuckle.

“Don’t tell me…”

Was it possible that Bull was ticklish? Dorian couldn’t resist testing this theory and wriggled his fingers over the spot again. This time he didn’t stop when Bull snorted and mumbled, the laughter soft, but growing, as Bull tried to pull away in his half awake state.

“K-kadann…hehheheh w-what…haha are you doing?” Bull laughed, trying to swat Dorian’s hand away as he finally began to wake up fully.

“Being thoroughly amused.” Dorian smiled, pausing to raise himself up a bit on his other arm to look at Bull. “I had no idea you were ticklish.”

“Just my ears.” Bull mumbled.

“Oh?”

“Shit.”

Before Bull could move away, Dorian had pushed himself to his knees, this time taking full advantage of his position to attack both of Bull’s spots. The qunari laughed and tried to push him away, but there was no real effort behind the attempted escape as his laughter shook the room. It didn’t help he was somewhat tangled in the blankets, so that when he tried to move away too fast, he just pulled Dorian more on top of him.

“D-dorian…ahaha if you…wanted me up…hahaha…then I’m up! I’m up!” there was a tear in his good eye, his laughter only muffled when Dorian paused to catch the last bit in his mouth. The kiss was hard and deep and Bull raised his arms to wrap around Dorian, pulling him closer. Dorian melted into the embrace, moving to wrap his arms around Bull’s neck until the kiss softened.

“Fuck, you’re a brat.” Bull smirked, nuzzling his nose against Dorian’s.

“Not to be cliche, but as you’ve said many times, ‘you love it.‘” Dorian grinned right back, now laying lazily on top of Bull, the sun’s rays warming his back as it rose. “Why didn’t you tell me about this before, Amatus?”

“Because you’d do this.” Bull rolled his eye, and Dorian paused. He knew Bull well enough by now to know that if he didn’t want something done, he’d use the watchword. Both had used it before and they’d never had an issue with the other stopping. Sometimes before they even spoke the other was slowing down and ready to stop; they were so much in sync. Still that didn’t mean there weren’t moments when they hadn’t read the others signals right and checking in was always a good idea. In the back of his mind and pit of his stomach, Dorian found himself worried this was one of those times he had misread Bull’s signals.

“Does it bother you? I won’t do so again if…” He was cut off by Bull’s thumb tracing his lips.

“It’s fine, Kadan. If it wasn’t I’d have used the watchword.” Bull said softly, his words and smile easing Dorian’s fear. “But like I said, you’re a brat. Knew if you knew, you’d catch me with my pants down sooner or later.”

“Usually you can’t wait to get out of them when I’m involved.” Dorian’s smile returned as he turned his head to kiss Bull’s palm.

“Just cause I want to get in yours.”

“Vishante Kaffas.”

“Yep.” Bull’s laughter rumbled again, and a wicked light caught in his eye. “What about you, Kadan?” within a second, Bull had rolled over, grabbing Dorian’s hands to hold above his head and pinning him underneath him. “You ticklish?”

Dorian narrowed his eyes, but there was a playfully goading spark as well.

“Certainly not.”

“Oh?”

“Kaffas.”

Now it was Bull’s turn and while he had only been ticklish in two spots, Dorian seemed to be all over. He had barely touched him when Dorian started laughing. He tried to pull away on instinct as Bull’s fingers danced over his stomach, sides and neck, making him laugh louder as he struggled. Bull’s grip was firm though, and through it Dorian called him everything from 'Amatus’ too 'brute’ and 'beast.’

Bull’s teasing and laughter soon followed as he watched Dorian writhe beneath him.

“Amahahaha Amatus….ahfck!” there was a sudden change in the laughter and Bull’s hand instantly stopped, the playfulness leaving his face as he looked down at Dorian.

“Dorian? What’s…”

“I’m aha…I’m alright…” Dorian gasped for air, his chest rising and falling rapidly, but there was a slight look of pain on his face. Bull didn’t wait for him to say anymore before letting go and gently easing him up to a sitting position.

Dorian winced as he ran a hand over his side. There was a small welt near a few bruises in the shape of Bull’s mouth.

“You grazed a bruise is all. It’s perfectly fine.” He tried to wave it away, but Bull cupped his chin raising his head.

“You sure?”

“I did ask you to be quite rough with me last night, did I not? Besides, you must know by now I enjoy the marks you leave. They make it easier to bare your absence.”

Bull smiled, pressing a kiss to Dorian’s mouth.

“Well since I’m not going anywhere for awhile, what do you say I kiss it all better to make room for new ones?” He gently pushed Dorian back against the heap of pillows and blankets. “I’ll make sure you have some real good ones to remember me by.” His hand somehow slipped beneath the sheets to give Dorian’s backside a quick squeeze from below and the man jumped a bit with a yelp of surprise.

“You are…by far both the most vulgar and sappiest man I have ever met, Amatus.” Dorian threaded his arms around Bull’s neck, pulling him down a bit more as his hands ran over Bull’s horns. “And Maker help me I do love you.”

“I love you too.” Bull hummed under Dorian’s hands, his nose pressed to the others throat, before he began kissing his way along every bruise Dorian had.

Neither were entirely sure how long they stayed like that. They didn’t care to measure the time spent together that day, and right when they finally decided maybe they should get up, starlight was replacing the sun. They had shared secret mischief filled smiles at having gotten away with spending the whole day in bed together undisturbed.

Dorian playfully gave one of Bull’s ears a final tickle in his last moments before sleep and grinned when Bull gave a tiny laughing gasp of 'Kadan!’

He only flashed Bull a smile, looking up from beneath his eyelashes before curling closer to his side.  
Bull’s arm tightened around his shoulders as he brought the blankets up around them both.

“I love you, Kadan.” Bull yawned, his eye already closed.

“I love you to, Amatus.” Dorian answered with a yawn of his own, feeling one more soft kiss on his forehead, before they drifted off to sleep.

End.


End file.
